


southern drawl

by ieroceans



Series: crenny drabbles [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's POV, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Sex, kinda sad, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroceans/pseuds/ieroceans
Summary: Craig talks about Kenny and some of his defining features.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was really spontaneous & is short but enjoy

Kenny McCormick had an almost nonexistent southern drawl, blue eyes like the sky, and sandy blond hair that framed freckled cheeks, a dusty nose. His eyelashes were sort of stubby and so were his hands. He was only around 5 feet 5 inches in high school, but was thin as a rail. It turned out he was severely malnutritioned and would probably be a bit chubby otherwise. He was missing a front tooth from a fight he got into with a teacher in ninth grade. His left ear had a notch taken out of it from a piercing gone bad, but he liked to tell people he was shot at. He was, in fact, shot at, just not at his ear. His right calf displayed a nice little scar and he limped ever so slightly.  
Some of these things were easy to see, like his hair or his stature, but then there were the things like the bullet hole or the accent. There were the things everyone knew about him; he was a prostitute for a few years in his teens, and then there were the things I knew; he couldn’t stand the job but had no other choice. He told me some of what I knew, the rest I figured out on my own.   
One afternoon, I was supposed to meet him to buy some weed, but we ended up hanging out afterwards. He told me over greasy tacos that the notch in his ear was from a piercing, not a bullet. He told me about the real bullet more than a year later, when we were sent to Juvie for a few nights. It had been real abrupt, yet nonchalant as hell. He told me in six words: I limp cuz I got shot. Just like that. And I just nodded because I didn’t know what else to say about it.   
When we had sex for the first time, he elaborated and showed me the scar. He also let me know that he had a couple tattoos, but by that point it was pretty easy for me to figure out. Angel wings on his back, his sister’s name in a heart on the right side of his ribcage. A small, curly thing that he later explained was a “c” adorned the space behind his notched ear. That was something I had never noticed, and I asked what it meant. He only smiled.  
He cut his hair into a fauxhawk our senior year and took his ID photo as Johnny Napalm from Guitar Hero. I supplied him with the hair dye. He payed me back by coming over and spending the night. We got high and fucked until the sun was back. He got a phone call shortly after and told me he had to go.  
I still hold on to all of these memories even though he’s since moved to Kentucky to stay because he’s apparently got it good there. I think about visiting, but I don’t know that I want to. He’s probably not the same guy I fell in love with. Things are good as they are.


End file.
